1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display panel for outputting an image including a security signal, and an identification card including the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Electronic identifications, such as an electronic passport in which the appearance of a person is displayed as a digital image instead of a photograph by using an organic light-emitting display (OLED) panel have been developed. Counterfeiting or tampering with electronic identifications, such as an electronic passport, may be possible by changing an OLED panel in a manner similar counterfeiting or tampering with a typical identification card by changing a photo. Therefore, security techniques for preventing the counterfeiting or tampering with electronic identifications have been investigated.